The Simple Life of Mr and Mrs Shibuya
by Vampiratelady
Summary: One shot collections about Naru and Mai's married life. CHAPTER TEN is up! "Blame it On The Wine." SUMMARY: A simple farewell party of one of Mai's high school friend turned into a damned fiasco because Naru discovered something really naughty about her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my first fanfiction for Ghost Hunt so tell me what you think. There's really no definitive mutual attraction between Naru and Mai. But it is said that Mai was the only one whom Naru called by the first name. And Mai, as we all know, was deeply in love with him. The author of the visual novel of Ghost Hunt said that she considered Naru and Mai as canon and that they'll be a couple eventually. And so this is my own rendition of that day when Naru and Mai became a couple.

Seriously?

Yes.

Read, find out, and review

.

.

Dream of a Happy Ending

...

_A dream is a mirror to one's feelings.. And so emotional transparency often occur when a person is dreaming.. And because a dream affects the equilibrium of realism, the barrier to one's subconscious will unlock..The subconscious will dominate the conscious... The emotions will overcome the rationale.. And to dream is to free one's mind in order for the heart to take over.. But a dream can also be a prison to a person's desire.. There's no truth and there's no lie.. Because a lie often reveals the truth.. But the truth can also be deceiving.._

...

Mai sat up, gasping. She felt cold and boneless as if she had been fighting for life in the midst of an angry ocean and its swirling depths. But that was not quite possible for the chiling torrents was just actually the softness of the sheets around her. It felt clammy against her skin as beads of perspiration came out of her neck and forehead as they trailed down her chest. Mai fought the urge to rip it away from her as her body kept shaking.

There were soft footsteps as someone approached her but she could not discern his face in the shadows of the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Mai relaxed the instant she heard him, the familiar baritone of her husband's voice. His handsome dark looks loomed in the moonlight as he came to a stop near the bed.

He stood there wearing his evening clothes. His dark and unfathomable eyes roamed over her, examining the deathly paleness of her skin and noted her trembling arms with narrowed eyes. He sat beside her on the bed, the mattress dropping beneath his weight. He took hold of her waist and pulled her until she was siting on thighs. His hands rubbed across her back in a soothing motion and Mai finally relaxed against him with a sigh. She closed her eyes and smiled, liking this rare side of him. Of all her fantasies of him, Mai had no idea that he'd cuddle her due to the fact that he hated weakness and barely tolerated it.

She smiled wistfully. But then again it's not really weakness but rather insecurity that he refused to bear from the others. He respected them but he did not condemn their fears. And he did so only when he perceived that they deprecate their own ability in overcoming the odds. And that was the reason why he can be harsh and cold yet gentle and protective of her because of the way she tried to overcome her own fears.

Mai leaned her face against his neck and inhaled the familiar smell of his soap and cologne. _Naru.. _"What time is it?"

"Three forty-five."

Her eyes swiftly opened. "Three forty-five?!" Then she twisted away from him and gave him a short perusal. There were shadows under his eyes and he looked paler. "Don't tell me you've been awake all night!" She hissed in displeasure.

His brows met in a thunderous scowl. "Do not shout. I can hear you perfectly enough."

Mai couldn't suppress a smile on her face at his irritated look. It was the matrimonial effect of living under the same roof. She rubbed up her traits on him like a disease. Naru was more receptive if not more pushy than the usual stoic disposition that he was so famous of. But now he's more opinionated. And to Mai's utter dismay and annoyance, his drastic sarcasm level-up as well. But Mai smiled boastfully when the other SPR members said that he had lost some of the detachment since Mai started to engage him in every conversation in and out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Naru, but you have been working non-stop for days and nights." She scowled and then crossed her arms in front of her, looking unapologetic despite her admission.

Naru sighed at her stubbornness."Then keep me occupied if you don't want me to work." He said with a jeering low voice that cut her thoughts immediately.

"Eh?" Mai blinked.

He chuckled. "You're pathethic."

"W-what?" Mai blushed profusely, her whole face reddening at the insult and the meaning behind it.

"We're married." He said as if it wasn't obvious to her. Mai wanted to roll her eyes but refrained from doing it mainly because she discovered that her husband liked it when she fall prey to his taunting. And he liked it well enough when she fought back. "Yes, I'm siting on your lap, am I not?" She drawled, narrowing her eyes.

And there's one thing that she discovered too. She learned that to copy him is the only way to prolong the fight. And the not-obvious-but-obvious was his tactics tonight.

"And I'm in your bed, am I not?" She said in a casual but jittery voice as she looked around the big room.

"Go on." He said in a deadpan voice of someone uninterested but Mai knew well enough that he's someone who didn't like losing.

"I'm also wearing your shirt."

"What else."

Mai furrowed her eyebrows in vexation. He's winning.

She sighed and pursed her lips in annoyance. "You're supposed to let me win, right?"

Naru laughed. The sound was unexpected as if she hadn't heard it before. He laughed not in the loud and suave way Bou-san laughed or the baneful laugh of Ayako when she's insulting monk or Yasuhara's boyish cheerfulness when he laughed about everything. Naru's laugh wasn't exactly timid like Masako or shy like John. But it resembled Lin's. Gentle, soft, and unyielding. His laugh didn't last long but it was unforgettable. And before she knew it, her face was leaning towards him. She didn't know if he pulled her or she's the one who pushed because for some reason they ended up lying on the bed with their lips joined in a kiss.

She pulled back slowly, embarrassed, and then slowly fiddled with one of his lapels. They were wearing the same shirt and with the same color but hers was more faded. The dark blue cotton was smooth against the pad of her fingers. Naru's shirt had been Mai's customary evening clothes since it was very comfortable to sleep in. He gave three of his old nightshirts to her when she asked the maid not to throw it away.

Mai looked up at him but he just stared at her with an intensity that made her shiver and crow in triumph. After a few moment of silence he chuckled. "Touché."

Mai blinked furiously. "What?" She didn't exactly know what the word meant but she heard it once.

"Nothing." Naru said as he shifted them until their heads were lying on the pillows. He turned her body until they were spoon fashioned against each other before he placed an arm around her waist.

"Who won?" Mai said in a hushed tone, referring to their banter.

"No one." He answered back. Mai waited until she felt the deep and slow motion of his chest and the slight snore as he breathed. Mai smiled and closed her eyes as well.

He's not going to admit defeat after all. But what exactly are they arguing about in the first place? Well, there's plenty of time for that later. Mai shifted closer to him and gradually fell asleep.

_..._

_FIN_

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This fiction was inspired by the movie Inception. I watched the movie and it's relativity to dreams. But I can't find the right foundation to make a story and since the movie is more complicated and there's no couple to use. I decided to write for Ghost Hunt instead. I did not say that this fiction actually happened in the future but as you've read in the beginning Mai might just be dreaming of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Not mine!

Author's note:

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

.

.

...

**Summary:**

Naru woke up to find his wife gone from his bed and gone from his house..

.

.

Where is she exactly?

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Written Promise**

...

"S-sir," The maid stammered as she beheld her very irritated master with wide and frightened eyes.

Oliver came out of the room and began storming through every room of the house. Lydia, one of the maids was walking down the hall when he came out of the kitchen and turned on her. She hadn't seen him so angry and it nearly made her knees give in.

"Where is she?"

"Who sir?" She said, her breath started to shake as his eyes narrowed even more.

"My wife." He said, sarcasm lacing his tone. Mai had done it again. Lydia would have to beg her mistress not to go anywhere without asking permission from her short-tempered husband. She only started working in the Davis's estate six weeks ago and she already encountered so many things in such a short span of time.

Her mistress, Mai Kazuya, had a weird habit of disappearing out of the blue and she knew that sometimes her mistress couldn't help it because of her psychic abilities. However, her master, Oliver or often times called Shibuya and whom her mistress fondly called Naru, would take it so seriously to the point of hiring his own SPR detectives to find her. Lydia almost pitied him if it weren't for his frightening tendency to be domineering.

"Hey! Naru, calm down!" Monk appeared looking haggard as if he had ran miles. "I received your voice call and.." He breathed deeply before continuing, "You scared the wits out of me with all those growling and I'm sure the lovely lady here would appreciate it if you would just calm down a bit." He looked at her. "Now, I'm sorry if he.." He looked at Naru nervously, "scared you but could you please help us by anwering some questions?"

Lydia nodded, her voice turned tail and ran when she saw her employer. But if it's for her mistress then she would do anything. "A-alright, I'll do my best to help out."

"When did you last saw her?" Monk said and took out a piece of paper. Naru was standing against the door with his arms crossed. He calmed down but he still had that scary look in his eyes.

"Umm.. I saw her in the balcony a few hours ago."

"Can you remember exactly what time did you saw her?"

"I always go out to take a walk at six in the morning."

"Did you see anything peculiar when you saw her?"

Lydia furrowed her brows. "I think she was trying to see something over the lake or the woods. She went back to her room as if in a hurry."

Naru had pushed himself from the wall and was already walking away before she even finished her sentence. Monk was scrabbling swiftly on the paper and thanked her before he took off to the same direction Naru went.

"Naru, wait!" Monk ran and grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I know where she is." The Monk Buddhist blinked his eyes a few times. "Are you sure?"

Naru looked back at him, the worry gone from his eyes. "Okay, then, if you say so." Monk let go of his shoulder and was about to take a step when he heard the manager of SPR said that he would go alone.

Monk laughed softly as he scratched his head. "I thought something really bad happened." He received five miss calls from his boss and a voice mail saying that Mai was missing from the house. He rushed to a cab without even brushing his teeth.

Oh, well. .

He watched the hurried strides of Oliver Davis, the famous psychic detective as he walked wearing a flannel pants and long shirtsleeves. The man just woke up based on the crumpled state of his clothes.

"Damn, I'm not going to marry ever." He said with a deep breath.

"Are they going to be fine?" Lydia appeared beside him.

"They'll be fine."

Lydia gripped the necklace around her neck. It was her grandmother's gift to her. And it was stolen once. A fake maid had beem fired a few weeks ago for stealing valuables from the house. She'd been one of the victims but her mistress found it by using her psychic powers. They caught the maid where she hid the stolen objects in the rundown storage cabin near the mansion. She tried to hostage Mai but her mistress's husband had been so angry that the room became so cold and the maid turned to stone in fear of him. Mai had been able to get away and the young master nearly locked her up in their room for getting herself into trouble. She pleaded her master to fire her instead of punishing his wife, but as it turned out, Mai was the one who defended her. She threatened her own husband that she'll go to Japan and ignore him for a year if he didn't forgive the two of them.

"I'm worried about Miss Mai. He looked so angry." She whispered and the Monk Buddhist laughed beside her.

"Don't worry, she can handle him." He smiled at her and then at the direction of the woods. "As far as I can tell, she's the only one who can." And with that he gave a wink and left.

Lydia looked back at the woods and saw the distinctive silhouette of two people as they walked back to the house. They were bickering again but Sir Oliver had his arm draped possessively over his wife's shoulders and he pulled her closer to him while she kept on ranting about his overprotectiveness.

Lydia smiled at them and walked back inside the house to return to her laundry.

"Let go you barbaric– oof!" Mai elbowed him in the ribs and he deliberately tripped her. Tripped her! She ended up loosing her balance. But before she fall to the ground, an arm sneaked itself under her legs and pulled up until she was scooped against his chest.

"Naru." She said sternly.

"Quiet." He snapped back. "Or else I'll really lock you up this time."

"But I was just visiting Gene. I'm not in any danger!" She whined and wriggled her legs against his hold. She knew that she was being like a spoiled child but it made her upset that he could have terrified all of the maids by being such a jerk. She left a note in the table but he said that he didn't see any note and blamed her for making him wake up so early. And now he was being such an overbearing ass of a husband.

"Put me down this instant! I said put me–" She kept struggling and didn't prepare when he loosened his hold quite suddenly but didn't drop her. Mai instantly threw her arms around his neck and glared at him. "Don't make fun of me, Davis. I'm not in the– She stiffened as he lifted her higher against his chest, his head was bending down until his lips brushed against her in a brief kiss.

"I said quiet."

"But–

"Quiet."

"Fine, but this is not over." She grumbled.

Mai scrambled out of his arms when they reached the bedroom. She dashed to the side of the bed where she put the note. But it was not there.

"I swear I placed it here." She stared at the night table confusedly. "Did you hide it?" She threw an accusing glance at her husband who shrugged indifferently. "I didn't saw it so why should I hide it?"

Mai groaned in frustration. Her proof was gone. She looked under the bed and under the arm chair beside the bed but it was gone.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Mai looked up and saw Naru holding a small piece of paper between his finger.

"That's it! Where did you find it?" She said as she snatched the paper from him. But the scribbled words changed. "This is not it." Mai blushed at the four letters written before Naru's name. "Where did you find it?"

"It was sticking out of the book." He said and showed her the book. It was Naru and Gene's favorite book. Mai stared blankly at it before she blushed deeply. She remembered talking to Gene when she visited the grave that they made for him.

She talked about her life and how she was progressing in knowing and understanding her husband more than she did before. Then he made her promise that she would write the three words in a paper and leave it in the night table every morning. She thought it odd that Gene would tell her such a thing and so she asked why.

Gene told her that in the orphanage they had lived before, he and Naru would leave messages to each other. They wrote it in a small paper and every morning they would write something. But most of the time they would trade dreams. They were so identical and so alike that they thought that they had the same dreams and goals in life, but they were wrong. And so they promised each other that they would help each other to achieve their dreams. That even if they had a different goal they would achieve it together by helping each other. They both thought it odd but it was something that they could never forget.

Mai's eyes watered slightly as she stared at the paper in her hand. She bent her head as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Mai."

She sobbed. Oh, she was acting like a simpering child. But she couldn't help it. She ended up giggling and crying at the same time.

"Come here." She said to Naru who took a hesitant step forward, unusure of her strange behavior. She met him halfway and threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered against her hair and drew her tightly against him.

She tightened her hold and sighed.

"I love you.."

She would say the words everyday and write it in his heart. And she would forgive Gene after she scolded him for his sly tricks.

...

_FIN_

...

Author's note:

I know it's a bit corny and out of character but this story actually made me cry a bit. So tell me what you think. Thank you so much for those who gave their reviews. I'm supposed to make this a one-shot but you guys inspired me. So I decided to make Dream A Happy Dream into a collection of one shots for our lovely married couple.

My otaku friend told me that Naru was not a morning person. It could have been one of the reason why he was irritated when he found out that Mai was missing. Oh, and they're staying in England for a vacation trip. Monk became famous worldwide. He had a concert tour around Europe. He stayed in town because Naru's house was in the country but it was easily reachable by bus or cab.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer:

Not mine.

.

**Author's note:**

This one's short. It's difficult to write in Naru's perspective without going over the line of OC. Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing, following, and for making this story your favorite. I want to thank Saika-Chan too for pointing out my mistake in Mai's surname. Thank you all so much. I hope you like this.

.

.

Chapter Three

**Home**

... ... ...

Naru woke up from his sleep as he looked around the living room. The television was turned on. The lights was off and the permitting coldness of winter blew through the open windows.

He gazed at the darkness outside. Gone were the days when he and Gene would stay awake from midnight to morning. It was never a healthy habit in the first place. But as he gazed at the empty room–

_"_Oh, your awake." He turned his head to look at the woman walking down the stairs. He'd grown accustomed to his brother that he had thought for a moment that he was there.

_"_You fell asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up." She took the last steps where the floor was covered by the lush carpet and stretched her arms. She smiled at him sleepily and kicked off her slippers as she sat beside him, her knees against her chest. Naru noted how it reminded him of the days when his brother would do the same before he curled himself against the cushions on the sofa.

_"_Did you sleep well? I thought you might not be comfortable so I bought a thicker blanket. It's really cold here during winter." She said, her voice soft and husky from sleep. The smell of lilies filled the room and her presence actually warmed it.

She continued to talk while he closed his eyes to listen to her voice.

She always had a blunt and straightforward way of speaking but the naivety in her eyes and her childlike eagerness to do things more than made up for the lack of sensuality. She blushed from the simplest of things and became angry to pointless arguements. But she always had a compassionate personality that reminded him of his twin. Always forgiving and understanding..

_"_Are you listening?" And she was babbling once again. That never changed. He'd thought that she would lose the mild immaturity and snoopiness. But he was actually thankful that she did not.

Something cold and soft touched his cheek and he opened his eyes to see her worried expression. "You're not feeling well?"

As he looked at her, it dawned on him that nothing had changed except himself. He lost the ability to stay as unaffected. The people around him never urged him to be personally attached because his own attitude was hard to get used to. And there's only a few whom he considered brave enough to dare.

She was the very first person who did aside from his twin brother and Lin. And the others soon followed after her. She was the reason why he got Christmas cards piling up on his desk when there was usually none or just a few.

She was the reason why the phone would ring on Christmas Eve because she gave the phone's directory of the house to her friends for them to be able to call him. And she was the reason why people started to visit him during holidays because she felt the need to celebrate.

She was the reason why he would go home early after work when he would normally closet himself in his office. She was the reason why he would allow his room to be repainted because she insisted that he had enough dark colors in his wardrobe alone. She was the reason why he woke up so early in the morning just to comfort her from a nightmare when no one would dare disturb him because of his temperament.

She was also the reason why he could easily manage to forget the sadness and frustration when he found out that it was too late to save Gene. And she was the reason why he felt unusually concerned about other people's matters because she had the tendency to get in the middle of their affairs. Just like what she did to him.

She wormed her way into his life by being ridiculously stubborn and persistent until he let go of the facade. And she was the reason for every silly changes in his life because he actually allowed her to do so.

"Did something happen? Why are you so quiet like a ghost? Did you dream about something?" He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Her tone took an instant turn from worried to annoyed and he felt instantly amused. She was the only one who'd accuse him of something so foolish after all.

"This is not funny, Naru."

She stomped her feet down on the floor, annoyed that he was ignoring her. She was about to stand and leave the room when he moved with a speed that startled her.

"What has gotten into you?" She pushed against his shoulders after being unceremoniously pulled on his lap. He tightened his hold and buried his face against her neck.

"Stay.."

He breathed in her scent and for the first time, he could actually believe that he's home.

...

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm busy this week but I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Author's note:

Thank you so much for the reviews :)

Summary:

Mai met Naru's parents.

Chapter Four

Family

... ... ...

The loud sound of footsteps echoed through the front foyer of the Davis's family estate as two children excitedly tried to outrun each other to the front door.

"Mai!" A blond-haired toddler dashed ahead of the other with his arms opened wide, preparing to hug her.

Mai stopped once she'd taken a few steps past the doors before a small heavy body crashed against her, nearly shoving her to the floor.

"Billy!" A pair of small dainty arms wrapped around her waist.

"Unfwair! Let me hug her too!" A small girl shouted, her clinging arms wrapped around Mai's arm while she tried to push her brother away. In the midst of their zeal, Mai ended up on her knees with her arms around the children on each side of her.

"Will you give your uncle a hug too?" She said to the two and the children instantly clutched onto Naru who placed his suitcase down and lifted the two in the crook of his arms. Their dainty fingers grabbed on his shoulders. Sarah, the little girl started to tell him about the books that she'd been reading while her brother tried his best to get his attention by telling him a different story. It was rather comical to see him being nagged by two children but Naru appeared to be as composed and patient in listening to their baby talks.

"No, Sara, it's 'kinetic' not kinwetic!" The boy said to his sister while she indignantly pressed onto the word, she perfected the baby talk after all because her grandpa adored it. Mai didn't know if it was a deficiency or a talent once the little girl changed the pronunciation of any word that got her interest.

They bickered on their way to the living room. Luella Davis sat near the fireplace. She looked pale and very tired but when her lids lifted, a wide smile began to spread on her face.

"How are you?" She rasped weakly.

"I'm the one who should ask that question." Naru said as he lowered Bill and Sarah to the floor. They went to stand beside their grandmother who gave each of them a pat on the head.

"I'm fine." Luella said with a sigh and smiled at the children who beamed at her. "Are you two hungry? Yes? Then will you ask Nana to prepare a special menu for tonight? I want our guests to taste the best of our cuisines since they're from a different country and don't forget to tell her that your uncle Oliver and aunt Mai are here."

The two children squealed at the prospect of eating something delicious and ran out of the room, each shouting what they would like to eat.

"You're spoiling them." Naru said with a sigh and turned to Mai who was already siting at the opposite chair while pouring tea. After seeing that she's settled, he took the nearest armchair and sat. Mai handed him a cup which he took with a nod.

"Every child has to be spoiled at least once in their life." Luella scowled at him before smiling at Mai. "Don't you think so, my dear?"

Mai who was not accustomed to endearments of any kind blushed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you come closer, dear?" Luella gestured to Mai. "We have not been acquainted the last time we saw each other." She gave Naru a pointed stare before turning back to her. "I apologize for my son's behavior that day. He can be such a brat at times."

..Brat? She called him a brat. His mother called him a brat.

Mai grinned at Naru who just raised his brow in return.

"My son never called when he was in Japan, so I scarcely know what was happening to him. I suppose that's where the two of you marry?"

"Yes." Mai said with a scowl at Naru's direction.

"And you've worked for him?"

Mai looked back at her. "Yes."

"And you called him narcissistic?"

Mai blinked in confusion. She just said that she scarcely knew anything! How did she know that? Mai frowned as a pink-haired woman popped into her mind.

Oh..

Madoka..

Mai fiddled with the teaspoon; she was suddenly filled with shyness and indecision. Maybe she should apologize. Right. "I'm so sorry if I–"

Luella laughed suddenly.

Eh?

"Don't be. I'm quite sure you are correct in your assumptions. He is quite narcissistic, isn't he?" She tilted her head and beamed at her. She actually beamed at her!

Is she for real..?

But on second thoughts, she resembled Naru in the way he smiled as if she just said a funny joke and yet she felt far from laughing. So that's where Naru got that trait..

"Umm, yes, but he's also very kind and considerate of the safety of other people, specially those who worked for him." She said and hesitated for a second, "He's also very hardworking to the point of being workaholic," She heard a sound from Naru which suspiciously resembled that of a snort but she quickly ignored it and continued, "He's also very serious about the case that he investigates and he's generous and thoughtful too though he hides it most of the time."

"Quite an observation, my dear, I must say I'm impressed. He's usually not so.. comprehensible." She smiled at her before glancing at Naru with a knowing look before looking back at her again. This time her smile softened and her eyes changed from watchful to gentle. "I guess that answered all of my questions then."

"Where's dad?" Naru said.

"Unfortunately, he will not be able to dine with us. But he will arrive later."

"Grandma!"

They both looked at the doorway where the two children stood side by side; their faces were covered with streaks of icing while their nanny knelt beside them looking haggard as she scolded the two. To no avail, they just ignored her and scampered toward the fireplace.

"Let's eat!" They said in unison and stretched their hands out for Luella to take.

"You two already ate the frostings." She admonished in a stern tone. Naru stood up and helped his mother stand while the children gently held onto her other arm.

They went to the family dinning room where the dishes was already served. She sat beside Naru while the children sat with their nanny at the opposite side of the table.

"I miss this." Luella said after taking the seat at the head of the table."My daughter is here yesterday and she promised to spend the weekend with us. But she went to New York because of some business and left the children with me as a consolation. It's rather lonely here, you know?"

Consolation?

Mai stared at her in amazement. She talked like Naru with a bit of Yasuhara complex, it actually made her shiver.

First Madoka and now his mother, why did Naru end up so different from those who influenced his childhood? They should have taught him how control his conceited personality. It was more powerful than his psychic powers when it came to socialization.

"How do you find England, my dear? Is it different from Japan?" She coaxed.

"The weather is differrent and the buildings too. My neck's actually tired from craning everytime I see a historical site." She said and laughed before she continued with her story. She told her about the places Naru brought her to. She described the food and how different it was from the eastern cuisines. Luella laughed at her when she told them about her work in SPR while Naru listened and sometimes engaged her in a teasing arguement. The children also bombarded her with questions, and to her surprise, they actually knew many things about Naru's job. It must be because their grandparents were directors of the academy of paranormal researchers. By the time they were almost done with the meal, Mai's shyness completely disappeared.

"He actually did that?" Luella said after her laughter died. Her face was flushed and there was actually a new coltish charm about her that Mai hadn't seen before. It made her look younger and gentler.

"I did it only because she was too weak and too stubborn to heed the dangers." Naru cut in and raised his brow at her.

They were talking about the case where Naru locked Mai in a room because she was sick and admant to help the others. She was bodily carried to a bedroom and was scolded rather harshly for trying to disobey his orders to rest. After that, she found out that Naru locked the door. Monk and Ayako thought that she was in danger and went all over the trouble to break the door when Naru took a key out of his pocket and opened it. He told them that they won't get their pay if they ever disobey his order again.

The story was supposed to be serious and gory but Luella found it quite hilarious for some reason. It must be because it was quite common for her to hear such things. To have a son who had a doctorate degree in paranormal studies and who also happened to be a powerful psychic, she would have to be quite an understanding person in order to take care of her children the way a mother would.

"Oliver is always calm and cool-headed even when he was a young boy. I didn't know that he could lose his head like that." Luella smiled at her.

...Oh, that was the reason why.

"You should meet the others and you'll find out how impossible it is to stay calm. But as far as I know, she's the worst of the lot." Naru said and smirked evily at her while she scowled back at him.

"I am not!"

"Okay, I think I've had enough excitement for the day." Luella chuckled and raised her hand to stop another brewing arguement. "Can we continue this tomorrow? Did Oliver bring you to the school?" She asked Mai who shook her head. "Then, we shall go tomorrow if the weather is good."

"You should take more rest." Naru said as he stood up to help her.

Luella shook her head at him. "I'll be fine, son. I've had worse."

"Your doctor said–"

"Forget about the doctor. He might know everything in the book but he don't know anything out of it. I'll be fine as long as I have a clean spirit and a strong mind."

Naru sighed but didn't argue. It was obvious that Luella wouldn't budge. Naru didn't stand a chance.

Mai looked at her with unconcealed admiration. She was the one who reined Naru and Gene.

Mai watched as the two walked out of the dinning room and smiled.

... ... ...

"How is it?" Luella said after her husband entered the bedroom. He was smiling back at her.

Martin had a good perception when it came to people's characteristics. He had a keen intuition when a person was lying or pretending. His smiling face must meant something good. It's not that they doubt their son's choice but of course it was always the duty of the parents to ensure their children's happiness.

"She's a nice girl." He pulled the covers and sat with his back against the headboard. "I've never seen him like that."

Luella smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I thought I was dreaming."

He chuckled and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "You saw it too right?" He looked at his wife's smiling face. "Did you count?"

"Count what?"

"How many times he smiled and how many times he looked at her."

"Did you mean your son or someone else?" She said teasingly. Martin laughed at her.

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't. It was more than a dozen." She said and sighed, a solemn look crossed her face before she covered it with a smile. "I always thought that we did something wrong even though we tried to pamper him all the time."

"He was always stuck in the library. It was hard to distract him from those books and I was tempted once to burn it or lock it, anything just to make him play outside with the other kids."

"He's too smart and too quiet but he always smile and laugh when he's with Gene. I'm worried that he'll close himself in a shell when he found out that his brother had an accident. But right now I think he'll be alright."

They both sighed at the same time.

Luella looked at him. "I know what you're thinking." Her smile widened and he grinned at her before saying, "Apparently you are too."

Her eyes glinted mischievously."What do you want to have first?"

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I want a grandson."

"But I want a grand-daughter." She said. Then they both beamed at each other.

"Maybe both."

...

FIN

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My friend nagged me to post this again. So I did. I made a few changes. The Davises had one daughter. She's adopted too but she's older than Naru by nine years. That's from my story. Billy and Sarah are my own characters. I altered the story a bit.

I'll be working on a new story. This time it has a definite plot. It's Naru/Mai and Gene/Mai. I've only started but I'll update 'Dream of a Happy Dream' at least once a week. Thank you for all those who reviewed and subscribed to this story.

God bless!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This happened a few years before they married. Mai's second confession.

...

Chapter Five

The truth

...

Mai watched as their last client launched on a litany of praises. Young and beautifully dressed, Miss Yusume Akihiko smiled at the manager of SPR. She did not even hide her obvious admiration for the doctor. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled demurely while trying to look seductive.

Mai shook her head in amusement. She should be grateful that they found a very rich client this time but she couldn't help but feel irritated and amused that young women started to hit on Naru. She shouldn't be surprised, right? Naru was truly good looking. But he had a difficult personality. Any girl would fall in love with his face. But his arrogance was something else.

Mai gathered the empty teacups on the tray and took them to the kitchenette, wondering why Miss Yusume even bothered to visit him in the first place. They already solved the case and Mai thought that there's something bothering her again. And yet nothing came out of her mouth but 'thank you this' and 'thank you that'.

She's thanking him far too much even to the point of asking him out for dinner. Mai scowled and mentally berated herself for sounding like a jealous girlfriend. Geez, she's supposed to be in love with his brother, Eugene Davis. And yet here she was sulking in the corner. Who is she kidding with?

After realizing that her boss whom she frequently dreamed of was apparently someone else– a very famous researcher. And that his appearances in her dreams was not his doing. He said that he could not channel his spirit in someone's dream and so they found out that the Naru in her dreams was his brother instead. But later on she stopped dreaming about Gene when they solved his case and he finally moved on. And yet Mai was still confused about her feelings. How could she change her affection so easily? They looked exactly alike but Mai would not insult herself by thinking that her feelings were so shallow. She knew better than that.

And so here she was, confused and irritated that she liked someone– someone whose personality and temperament differed greatly from Gene's gentle nature. And what does that mean? That she liked Naru all along? That she liked him despite him being as grouchy as a bear and as reserved and as cold as an iceberg?

Mai couldn't believe her awful luck. Of all the men whom she could have fallen in love with..

Mai watched the lean figure of Naru as he conversed with the client. His eyes were cold despite Miss Yusume's warm admissions. It was almost embarrasing on her part that Naru nimbly replied with a stress on formality and exaggerated politeness. And because he did not usually dally with casual and meaningless conversations especially with someone he's barely acquainted with, Miss Yusume probably felt more than disappointed and awkward at the professional treatment.

After a few minutes, the client finally left. Mai served another cup of tea for him which he took without saying anything. Not even a 'thank you'.

...Some things never change.

"Here. Take this." He said and pushed a red box toward her. Mai looked down at it with a perplexed expression. It was from the client. Mai returned her gaze to him and she could have sworn that there was tiredness in his eyes. And for some reason she felt the urge to comfort him. "That can't be helped."

Naru looked at her. "What is?"

"Women." She shrugged.

"It's troublesome." Naru said dismissively and stood up from his seat. "I'm handsome and capable after all."

Oh, that arrogant nerve of his...

Mai shook her head at him and mustered a mocking and scolding tone. "That you are, doc– that you are."

He raised his brow. "Are you praising me?"

Mai snorted. As if.. "No, I'm stating a fact. It's different from a praise."

"How so?"

She raised her chin and smiled tauntingly. "Because I do not praise someone whom I have no liking for."

Naru started walking toward his office but changed his mind and turned around, not backing down from a challenge. "So, you don't like me?"

"Yes." Mai said and crossed her arms haughtily.

"What if I do this then?" He smiled gently at her.

... Mai's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He was mocking her. Alright, she could play this game. Mai raised her brow and tried to look uninterested. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing what any man would do to an awful liar." He said with a calculating and devilish smile.

"You don't have to do that."

"And why is that?" He said in an arrogant tone that broke her patience into tiny pieces. And before she knew it she blurted out without thinking. "Your talent lies in the paranormal cases– but cases of the heart are not in your range of expertise."

.. Fool. She just turned a nonsensical arguement to the topic she wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Really?" Naru said in a deadpan tone.

"Yes."

"You said I'm handsome."

"Yeah, and what about it?" She dared him with her eyes.

"And you also said that I'm capable." Naru fought back with one of his trademark smile full of mocking confidence. But Mai will have none of that.

"Is there a reason why we should reassess my words?" Mai smiled mischievously at him.

"Good looks and capability are the characteristics that attract most women, am I wrong?" He said as if talking to a dumb child.

"Yes. But why are we having this boring conversation?" She glared at him.

Naru smiled mockingly in return– all but sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Changing the topic– waving the white flag already?"

"I am not." She snapped. Damn him for being too clever.

"Then you do agree that the two characteristics that I've mentioned are actually what females look for in a partner."

"No."

"Then what is?"

Mai paused for a moment. Her eyes wavering ever so slightly. Fine. She liked him and she admired him. And she was yearning for things that she shouldn't want or hope for.

"Love." She whispered. She didn't know if he heard her or if he read the word in the movements of her lips because his eyes narrowed and darkened in an intensity that made her uncomfortable. He stared at her as if he was dissecting her thoughts, as if he could hear her mind.. what she was thinking.. what she was feeling.

She felt awkwardly exposed and in order to preserve the semblance of her composure, Mai excused herself, intending to finish her chores. She was already on her way to the kitchenette when he spoke, so softly that it startled her. "Are you saying that you'd love anyone who said those words to you?"

Mai turned around angrily. "No. A person do not say those words to just anyone, Naru. They say it to someone special to them."

"Say it then." He dared. He dared to taunt her about her own feelings.

Mai stared at him incredulously.

... Say it? Say those words to him? Why should she?

"I see. I'm right. Your affection is for someone else." Naru smiled tersely, mocking her with the disappointment in his cold tone.

Oh that does it...

She took a few threatening steps towards him. "What are you trying to prove? That I like your brother better than you?" She raised her chin. "Yes, I like him better than someone who thinks he knows my feelings better than me!"

She should stop. Mai should just walk away and let him gloat. But she couldn't and for once she couldn't stop.

"I like Gene a lot. But I don't love him. And since you don't think so. I just have to get over you. And I'm starting now!" She snapped and turned toward the kitchenette but decided the entrance door was better. She should cool herself out in the cold winter air. Maybe she should carve a hole in the frosted pond in the park nearby and duck her head in the freezing water.

She reached for the door only to be intercepted by a hand larger than her own. Naru loomed behind her. So threateningly close for her piece of mind. "Don't." She said in a gritted teeth.

"Coward."

"You can fire me now if you want." She said coldly.

"Fine. Your fired." He said before pushing away from her. She just stood as still as a stone until she heard the slam of a door.

He's angry at her. Mai could only stare at the entrance door with a scowl.

Fine.

...

"Mai!" Houshou Takigawa– followed by Ayako and John– stepped inside the apartment without knocking. They had a wide smile on their faces except for John who was smiling timidly at her.

"Congratulations!" Houshou said.

Mai stared at them in dumfounded silence. Her hand was suspended in the process of spooning her breakfast into an obento box.

"Mai, you really did it this time." Ayako said with a huff.

"What did I do?" She said, regaining her composure.

"He fired us all." John smiled.

"What?!" Her mouth dropped open.

Houshou grinned cheekily at her. "Yeah. We got mad that he fired you for no apparent reason so he fired us for siding with you. What happened? Did you two had a lovers' spat?"

"We did not!"

"Then what did you do to him?" Ayako said with a perplexed frown. "He's grumpier than usual."

"Nothing." Mai said in mild amusement. Grumpier? He should be! He deserved to be as vexed as she was.

"The airconditioner is no match once he entered the room. We're frozen on the spot." Houshou said with a whistle. Naru had a frighteningly strong PK powers. Although he could not use it because it's too powerful for his body to take, he released a small amount whenever he's very agitated at something or if she provoked him to a certain degree.

Mai had to bite her lip to keep from asking if he's alright. She didn't want to worry about him. She didn't want to be guilty for being so childishly emotional. He provoked her too but it was questionable whether it was intentional on his part.

The sadness must have showed on her face because the three clucked and patted her on the head. "He's an idiot scientist." She murmured and smiled at the truth in Gene's words.

"Come on, you need that job, Mai. And I, myself, don't want to be poor as a mite." Houshou said, fondly ruffling her hair. "He's in an awful mood, yes. And Yasuhara is doing your job and to tell you the truth, he practically held you a lot higher in respect after he realized what a boss you've had. If you're not merciful that he fired us then maybe you should pity him instead."

Mai slapped his hand away. Mai knew that Bou-san had a point. She needed the job and if Naru fired most of the SPR staff because of her, her conscience would not let her rest. "I don't know what to do." She grumbled and scratched her head.

"Tell him you're sorry." Ayako said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Mai exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, for godsake. Just tell him you're sorry!" She pressed.

"He's the one who should apologize!"

"He already did." John said with a knowing smile.

"It doesn't count if I never heard it myself!" Mai snapped her mouth shut when they all grinned at her.

Mai groaned in defeat.

As it turned out, Naru acted as if nothing happened. He ordered her more than usual and he argued with her and threatened to fire her again while everyone tried to be the referee. The SPR headquarters brimmed with liveliness once again.

Mai held a tray in her hands as she nudged the door of the president's office with her shoulder. Naru sat at his desk, ignoring her as usual. After placing the teacup beside the pile of books, Mai stepped away from him and was about to leave when he called her name.

She looked down at him. "Yes?"

He closed the book and turned his head to her direction. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Good."

"And?" He said, irritated at her smug look.

Her smile widened. "I will not apologize for what I said because it's the truth." and with that, she walked out of his office.

She loved him and that's the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

.

.

.

Chapter Six

**The Puppy Dilemma **

...

"How may I help you, ma'am?"

Mai looked up at the sales lady. She was looking down at her with a bright smile. Mai pouted. If her day was as bright as her then she shouldn't have dragged Naru into the mall. She should have left him in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you have a dog smaller than.." She glanced at the German Shepherd with a nervous smile. Little Yumi, Madoka's first born would probably ecstatic to have a pet but she doubted that a dog twice her size would make her smile at all.

"Yes we do. What breed do you have in mind?" She said and readily enumerated all the breeds that they were selling. Naru stood by her side, looking out of place as ever with the thunderous scowl on his face. But of course, Naru was not very fond of public places. He preferred dinning at home with her than to spend a special occasion outside.

They have chosen a small shi tzu. Mai was walking beside a row of puppies. Some barked and some dogs ignored her. A puppy with black fur and black eyes just yawned and stared at her with an expression that reminded her of someone before turning his back to her as if he never saw her at all. Mai giggled. He looked just like Naru when he did that.

"Naru, what do you think?" She said, glancing over her shoulder but he was no where in sight. He left her already? Mai frowned and went back. There she saw him, kneeling at a corner and holding a squirming bundle of fur in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She leaned down to see what he was holding. The little puppy nipped and licked at his hands with frenzy, its tail was happily tapping against his thigh.

...My, what an innocent dog you are. She thought grudgingly. The dog would probably regret his enthusiasm later when Naru's not-so-adorable persona appeared.

"This one is sneaking out of his cage." A shadow fell over him as he glared at the dog who instantly whined in return, he licked at his hands once again as if in apology. Mai took the dog from him as the sales lady returned.

"We'll take this one too." Mai looked at Naru with a wide smile on her face. He looked at her sparkling eyes and stood up with a resigned expression on his face. After all, he could not deny her anything when she looked at him like that.

Later in the evening when Mai finished taking a bath, she returned downstairs to check on the puppy. She saw that the cage was empty but the lock was in place. She hurriedly went in search of Naru but he was no where to be found. Okay, he kidnapped the dog. The idea was ridiculous. The maids would never have an interest in a dog and their chef was allergic to one. And Naru? What would he do to the poor animal?

Mai sighed. As much as the idea of her husband coddling a puppy seemed so surreal, she could not help but smile. The last place that she hadn't yet checked into was the hot house where he proposed.. in the midst of the fragrant flowers and the clear starry night. She didn't think that he would have a romantic sense at all but as surprising as it was, he would stoop on such petty things when he decided to do so.

Mai padded on the grassy soil in her sleep wears. Her smile widened ever so slightly when she heard a small bark in the distance. The small light coming from the hot house did little to illuminate the place outside and she had to squint her eyes just to see where the bark came from. She saw a small form at the entrance. The puppy was wiggling his tail at her as he titled his head up obediently for her to give him a pat on the head. He showed her a rose held in his small mouth instead.

"What do you have here, little one?" Mai bent down to take the rose by the stem. The dog let go of it and wriggled as he stood up on his four legs. He turned around and barked at her as if to tell her to follow.

She followed him past the garden and into the middle of the hot house where Naru was inclining in a chair with his back to her, a wine glass in one hand. Mai shifted her eyes to the table where the fire from the candlesticks flickered and beside it was a plate filled with morsels.

"You should have told me that there's a special occasion so that I could have changed into something more appropriate." She said while the puppy nosed around Naru's feet as if to seek an award for his effort. Mai chuckled– he turned the dog into his personal slave in just a few hours. What a man..

"It's your birthday, stupid girl." Naru said as he lifted the dog in his hands. He glanced at her. "Or did you forget?"

Mai smiled sheepishly. Indeed, she was waiting for him to greet her when she woke up. But he left the house already. It made her upset a little. But how could she forget the very same day that he proposed?

"I'm not old enough to forget such an important occasion, I'm just testing if you remembered." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "And you have but when I woke up you didn't even greet me."

Naru sighed. "You get so upset over such small things."

A nerve ticked on her forehead. "Small?" He called it small.. Mai's temper errupted and without knowing it, she smacked him on the shoulder with a fist.

"Fine then. If you think it's small then I'll just celebrate my birthday on my own." She snapped before turning around to leave. She was already a few steps away when she saw the dog running past her. He stopped before her and barked. Something glittered around his neck. There it was. A gold necklace– the necklace that Naru gaved her a year ago.

"Marry me."

Mai slowly turned around and saw him standing a few feet away from her, staring at her with that solemn expression– just like the first time he said those words. They did fight then just like what they did now. She always started the fight but he was always the one who'd do the provocation. And when she realized that he intentionally did those things to remind her of what happened, Mai's anger faded away. Even though he never said the words, Naru showed the enormity of his feelings through actions.

_...Marry me._

He never asked because it was not his way. Without permission. Without consent from other people. But later on, she noticed that he did. By his gestures. By his eyes. How he pleaded or demanded with those dark orbs that she say 'yes' to him. How did they end up together– she didn't know. She couldn't track when it started. And so she said 'yes' without knowing why. Only that it felt so right to say the word.

So coming back to his proposal, Mai took the necklace and smiled at him teasingly. "I can't say no. We're already married after all."

Naru chuckled in return before stretching his hand out for her. "Do you want a divorce?"

She glared at him and let him pull her toward the bench beside the table. "I do not like spending my money on such ridiculous things. If I didn't want to marry you I should have said no."

"Do not forget where you're salary comes from." He shot back. "But I could always fire you if you want."

Mai still worked for the SPR and of course Naru still gave her an allowance so that she could have her own savings.

She finished college with the degree on psychology since she's good at dealing with people and it was somehow related to her work in SPR— she met many different people with a lot of psychological if not paranormal conditions after all. Now, she was taking a masteral and with the use of her big salary, she could actually pay for her own tuition.

"You won't because you need someone with my skills." She said in reply to his statement that he would fire her if she tried to divorce him. How funny that they were having such a conversation as if it was the most common thing to talk about.

"Oh?" Naru said with a challenging smile. "You're only good at getting into all sorts of trouble."

"But you can't even make the best decision without me." She quipped.

"It's because you always think that I need your help." He said.

"You do need my help." She said before murmuring, "..can't even sleep alone for one night."

"Did you said something?" Naru said, his jaw flexing in a clear sign of irritation. Mai smiled and shook her head. Why would he wait for her after so late at night if he liked sleeping alone in the first place? Such small gestures and yet expressed something big. How could she make him admit such things?

...Maybe someday. Mai thought wistfully and hopefully.

"Do you want to name him?" She said in a conversational tone as she looked at the puppy.

"Why should I? You're the one who bought him."

Mai watched as the puppy lifted his paws to lean against Naru's leg and barked. He was more attached to him than her. Why should he, indeed.

"He likes you." She said. "And you're the one who found him in the first place." ...why was she insisting that he name the dog? Because she wanted him to— wanted to see that side of him. The side where he would do something so common for other people and yet uncommon for him to do so.

"I'll name him after you then. You're both so stubborn." He scowled at the dog who kept pawing at his leg to get his attention.

"Fine. I'll name him if you don't want to." She smiled mischievously at him. "How about 'Naru'?"

Naru sighed in defeat. He could never beat her stubbornness after all. And so they named him just to be fair and to stop any more arguements.

"Natsu, what a fine name you have." Mai said and carried the dog in her arms. He wiggled his body and licked her cheek affectionately. They took the puppy to the master's bedroom instead of letting him sleep in his cage. It was a special day after all. And it was the last since Naru had to teach him bed manners before he allowed him inside the room once again.

...

_FIN_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Not mine.

...

Marriage

...

Naoki Osora or simply called Nao by her friends, stared at the lady standing away from her. Shibuya Mai, the president's wife.

So pretty and petite. Her eyes, a vibrant shade of brown, widened ever so slightly when the door of the president's office opened. She hid behind the wall of the kitchenette right before her husband Shibuya Kazuya could notice.

Her long shoulder-length hair was the same color as her eyes- only darker. She looked so innocent— almost childlike— in the way she tried to spy on her husband. Nao never would have thought that Mrs. Shibuya was very young. Not only that but she never expected her to be so very friendly with the staff.

Her assumptions were entirely wrong. She felt somehow guilty. And yet after distressing herself by imagining what kind of woman Mr. Shibuya was married to, Naoki was quite surprised and quite glad by her discovery.

So, this is the woman she's going to keep an eye on.

Mr. Shibuya wanted her to report each and every action done by his wife. It was rather strange to do such a thing since the woman seemed completely harmless nor was she capricious. In fact, she's meek and dainty to ever warrant Mr. Shibuya's intense scrutiny. What did Mrs. Shibuya do? Or maybe she had some ailment and on the verge on dying that's why she had to be monitored at all cost? That seemed unlikely since the woman was quite energetic and her figure looked fine enough. There's no sign of swooning or paling or anything at all that might indicate a weak disposition.

And there's something else too. When she applied for the job, there's no interview at all. She was instantly accepted. She thought it odd and while going through the job details Ms. Madoka somehow confirmed her doubts.

_"Report to me everything that she has done and keep her away from trouble at all cost." Ms. Madoka quoted rather cheerfully. "That's the president's order."_

_"However, there's one important requirement," Madoka said while ticking her forefinger at her in a no-no attitude. "That requirement is— you must not absolutely tell her any of this, if you want to keep this job, that is. Although you've been accepted quite easily, your performance will be based impromptu— meaning you're fired if she got into any trouble." She finished with a wide grin._

_... Wha? _

She could only gape at the woman at that time. She got a job with such a high pay but she never would have thought that she'd be a secret bodyguard. Really.. That's what the job really entailed even though they used a nicer word.

Nao took a deep breath. Maybe she should resign after all.

"Ah! Ms. Osora, there you are!" Madoka waved her hands as she hastily approached. "You'll be working with a partner since you have no skills and experience about our business."

Nao blinked. ... _She has no skill? _

Naoki frowned. She wrote _all _of her skills and experience in the resume. What did she mean? Come to think of it, she said it in an odd way.Confused, Naoki followed her to the room. The manager was also there with the new employee. They came upon them just as they finished discussing his role in SPR.

"Naru." Madoka smiled at the manager who nodded at her in return. Nao felt nervous all of the sudden. Mr. Shibuya possessed such an imposing character. Well, he did frighten her during the interview, and even though he was very polite at that time, Nao couldnt help but feel otherwise. He made her feel puny and self-conscious. Since she would be working for him, Nao felt her confidence slowly disappearing. He had this image of sublime dexterity, as if he's proficient enough on his own and that he doesn't need the help of other people. Well, since the true nature of her job was to keep his precious wife from any harm, she doubted that their contract was exclusively reserved for that.

"Ms. Osora, this is Sakuraba Kyousuke." The man across the manager stood up and shook hands with her. "He's a mechanical engineer. His job is to make sure that the equipments are in top working condition. And since it's also the work of an assistant to know the functions of the equipments—" She turned to the other employee. "Mr. Sakuraba? Can you bring her with you to the storage room?" She nodded to the employee.

"Of course. I also have to check some of your equipments— Mr. Shibuya just informed me that there's a problem with one of the thermal scanners."

.. thermal scanner? Whoa, what a high kick business. Why do they have such a thing?

Madoka beamed. "Good! Then, we'll be leaving the two of you at the moment. The storage room is right there," she said and pointed to the other side of the room. "I'll be back later. So if you need anything, just approach Mr. Yasuhara. He's in the storage room checking a few records regarding our last case." She turned around and was about to walk away when Naru called out.

"Where is she?" Naru said.

Madoka turned around to face him and exhaled a sigh of exasperation. "Sulking in her office. She mistook your intentions and thought that you're replacing her. I heard from Monk that she's packing right now. Why won't you just talk to her? Your silent animosity is not helpful at all, you know?"

There was a long stretch of silence between the two. Naoki blinked several times at the awkwardness. Even Sakuraba had noticed.

... eh? What's going on?

"How can I possibly talk to her when she's avoiding me all the time."

"It's because she's upset with you."

"That's not the answer to my question, Madoka."

"Well, I don't know! You're her husband. You should know what to do."

Naru apparently had nothing else to say, so Madoka left, shaking her head and grumbling something about prideful men.

Nao swallowed the lump in her throat and bravely faced the irritated manager. "Mr. Shibuya, we'll be.. going ahead." She bowed, wanting to get out of the the room as quickly as possible. However she couldn't help but notice the lack of response from the man. He barely even nodded to her before walking out of the room.

... What's that look on his face? So rude!

She scowled all the way to the storage room. She's still puzzling over what happened earlier when they entered the room. She nearly jumped in shock at what she saw. Shelves full of equipments that she had never seen before towered over them. The tables were also the same and even the cabinets and the floor.

She's going to study all these?

"Oh, you're the newcomers!"

Nao shifted her shocked gaze to the man waving at the two of them. He was siting in front of a desk in the middle of the room. The lights from the laptop screen in front of him made his eyeglasses gleam as he smiled at them.

He must be Mr. Yasuhara. Nao let out a deep breath, thank god he seemed normal, unlike the manager and Ms. Madoka. Well, Ms. Madoka was very nice but sometimes her cheerfulness was frighteningly too blunt for her peace of mind.

"Ahh, Sakuraba-san." Yasuhara nodded his head to the other man. They probably met each other already. Then he shifted his eyes at her and smiled. "And you, young lady?"

"I'm Osora Naoki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yasuhara-san." She bowed.

"Oh, a pleasure? Hmm." He grinned and scratched his head shyly before turning quite serious all of a sudden. "Will you marry me then?" He winked at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

... _He's not normal at all!_

Naoki thought with grimace, she nearly fell to the floor.

"Ah! W-What's this?" She dashed to the side, changing the topic and leaving Yasuhara to sulk in a corner for being ignored.

What's wrong with the staff here? The only one normal so far was Mrs. Shibuya and Mr. John.

And well, is there something normal with a bass-guitarist monk and a super model priestess? Nao didn't even want to think about it.

"This looks so complicated.." She muttered, staring at the contraption.

"That's a thermal scanner. It is kinda complicated."

"How do this function then?"

"Huh? It detects changes in the temperature of course." Yasuhara said matter-of-factly, making her blush in embarrasment.

_...Of course, she knows that!_

_"_Mr. Shibuya uses a thermal scanner to monitor and pin point cold spots." Sakuraba said with a smile.

.. ohhhh.

After a few minutes, they settled in a companionable conversation as she tried to memorize the functions of each equipment. Sakuraba was sitting across from Yasuhara as he started dismantling the thermal scanner he mentioned being broken.

"What's this one?" She bent over the weird looking camera on the table. Sakuraba looked at the device.

"That's a night vision camera."

"Ohh, like the one they often use in prison?" She saw one when her step brother was hired as prison guard. It was used to monitor dark places around the prison hulk in order to prevent escapees.

Yasuhara chuckled. "Our equipments here are far superior in quality since we have to monitor unidentified beings and all."

"Then, what about this?" She pointed to a microphone-like device.

Yasuhara took his eyes away from the monitors and looked at the object of her fascination. "That's an EVP recorder."

"EVP?" Nao frowned. It's the first time she heard such a thing.

Yasuhara stared at her, he found her question quite puzzling for some reason. "You really don't know anything about ghost hunting, do you?"

Nao's eyes widened in dismay. "G-Ghost hunting?"

...Silence.

.. Is this a lame joke or what?

"Nao-san.. could it be... that you don't know anything about this business?" Yasuhara said, all but amusement dripping from his tone. He's not joking after all.

She paled.

"O-of course not!" She sputtered in embarrasment. Actually, she didn't know anything at all.. "This is a law firm, right?" She ended lamely. The silence became even more distressing as the two men stared at her. Their faces were very blank.

"Oh, dear.."

As it turned out, SPR specialized in paranormal research or in other words 'Ghost hunting'. As for her excuse, the desperation of her circumstances could be blamed. Her father was admitted in a hospital near Shibuya a few months ago. The doctor told her that he needed to operate on his heart but she was short financially and so she borrowed money from one of the Mafias in town. She had to return the money before the year ends but she was currently unemployed. So when she happened to pass by Shibuya street and saw the paper stating that SPR needed an assistant, she leapt at the opportunity quickly before someone else took the chance.

"So are you still eager for this job?" Yasuhara said.

"Err." Should she reveal the true nature of her job? Ms. Madoka stated that Mrs. Shibuya shouldn't know anything about it but she never said that she couldn't say anything to other people.

"Well.. the truth is."

"Hmm. I see." Yasuhara said after hearing her explanation. "I can understand why the boss would do such a thing." He leaned back on the chair. "But I never would have thought that he'd retort to such measures."

"What happened between those two?"

"So eager to hear something scandalous, are you not?" Yasuhara teased.

"N-no, of course not!" Nao blanched.

"Well, the president's wife is a gifted medium."

"Medium? That's someone who talks to spirits, right?"

"Yes." Yasuhara said and grinned. "And here I thought you know nothing."

"I read some books."

"I bet it's Harlequin."

Nao blushed. Well, she read some Gothic romance books, alright.

"Aside from being a medium, Mai has strong E.S.P. She can perform astral projection, clairvoyance, clairsentience, precognition, psychometry, and a bit of telepathy."

.. Alright! Alright! She knew nothing about ghost hunting. Stop rubbing it in her face. Geez.

"Sometimes she can also exorcise spirits in a unique way by simply talking to them. No chants or spiritual charms needed." Yasuhara smiled. "So that's why she's a magnet of trouble both in the paranormal and realistic sense of the word. What do you think will happen if people found out that she had strong psychic abilities? The media tend to scrutinize matters like that with no shame at all. That's why we're very explicit and careful when we accept a client— that also goes the same with our staff. You've read the contract and, needless to say, you're obliged to follow certain rules regarding the confidentiality of our company."

Nao stared at the man. Come to think of it. Everything was written in the policy of SPR. Why did she forget such an important detail?

Her shoulders stooped in defeat. Well, the president frightened her out of her wits that she barely understood what was written in it.

"So, how come you know nothing about E.S.P and such and yet you still managed to get yourself into this job?"

"I have no idea."

An hour later, Nao went out of the room at the same time Mr. Shibuya came out of his office with an irritated Madoka at his heels. "I told you she'll find out sooner or later."

He ignored her and was about to turn left when their eyes clashed.

.. Oh, no. Maybe she should run. They obviously found out that she told Yasuhara everything.. and that Yasuhara-san probably said everything to Mrs. Shibuya. That slyboot, she told him not to say anything.

"You." Naru said in a dark tone as he pierced her with a glare.

"Don't blame her. It's not necessary to hire her in the first place." Madoka said in a chiding tone.

"Not necessary?" He shifted his scowl at the older woman. "It's entirely necessary that I keep my wife from getting herself killed!"

... Uwooooo.

The SPR manager, known for having an unbreakable composure, was shouting. Nao wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole and maybe spit her out of the building. However, that's impossible so she just kept her mouth shut as the two argued.

"It's not your fault. You're in the hospital when—

"You're right. It's not my fault. It's _her_ fault. I told her not to do anything reckless." He bit out angrily.

"But, Naru—

"It's my fault, alright."

Nao was rooted on the spot. Mr. Shibuya's wife was standing across the room, holding a large box. Nao thought that she knew everything. So why did she look as if she's still packing?

"Mai. I'll explain everything. It's my fault too," she glared daggers at Naru before giving a pleading look at Mai.

"It's okay. There's no need to explain. I'm resigning." She turned her eyes to Nao and then smiled at her. "Please take a good care of him. Who knows what will happen if there's no one to reign that arrogant head of his." She spat, her face flushing in irritation.

.. Eh?

She really thought she'd say something nice. But.. wait— _take care of him?!_

How could she possibly take care of someone like him? He'd eat her alive!

"Mai-chan, Naru was only worried about you." Madoka intervened in a cajoling tone but the woman only turned her saddened eyes at the said person.

"Really, Madoka-san. I'm fine! There's no need to worry." She laughed. It sounded so strained that it actually hurt Nao's heart.

"But-

"She said she's fine." Naru cut in with an unreadable look on his face. His voice, so cold that Nao almost winched.

He then turned his chilling gaze to his wife. "Let her do what she wants. I have better things to do than have a pointless quarrel with a child."

"Naru!" Madoka exclaimed in outrage.

"It's okay. I don't care what he thinks of me— not anymore." Mai spat before storming out of the room.

"YOU!" Madoka pointed her finger at Naru. "Go after her right now!"

"Why should I? She won't listen to reason." He said. The stress and frustration must've showed in his voice. Madoka slowly lowered her arm. Her expression becoming solem and wistful.

"Just comfort her, will you? Mai knew that what she did was wrong but she did it because she was worried about everyone. You, yourself, was injured after trying your powers on that demon. So she did what she had to do in order to finish the case and to keep everyone safe." She said.

Nao watched as the expression on the president's face changed. He looked almost forlorn and defeated. It was unexpected to see that look on his face. He must have been really worried about his wife.

"I hate it.."

Madoka's eyes widened.

Naru continued, "..being stuck in that hospital when I received the news that she exorcised that demon.." Placing a trembling hand to his aching temple, Naru had no more strength to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. ".. I've never felt so powerless and afraid in my entire life."

.. Those words. Nao clutched her hands into fists, trying in earnest not to cry. The intensity of his feelings for his wife was there- in that short sentence. No flowery words, no sweetness. His tormented voice was proof enough.

_"_I know," Madoka said in a hushed whisper, as if she too was fighting her own tears. Then she grazed him with a gentle smile full of tenderness and understanding. ".. Just tell her how you feel. She's blaming herself for what happened to you, you know?"

Naru sighed. "She's an idiot."

"Go on— before she took the entire office with her. The others wouldn't let her go but if she insisted on leaving, they would follow her for sure."

"I don't have to hire my own wife to make this business work. I can manage on my own. In fact, that's what I'm doing right from the start."

"Oh? But you like it better when she's around." Madoka smiled teasingly at him.

Naru glared at her.

Madoka chuckled and waved her forefinger at him like a scolding mother. "You should have stayed single if you want to keep that kind of attitude. Really.. you're still a child."

"Alright. But I'm still firing her." He glanced at Naoki before going after his wife.

.. WHAT?

Her jaw dropped.

"Don't worry. I'm rehiring you.." Madoka smiled reassuringly at her. ".. as Mai's assistant."

She blinked. "Eh?"

Madoka pouted. "Well.. Naru-chan is such a difficult boss, you can't possibly endure him." She smiled at her and then pouted again. "And he won't calm down until his wife is under lock and key, but he loves her that's why he tolerates her behavior and keeps her by his side at all times. It's unfortunate that he was hospitalized in the middle our last case, that's why no one could stop Mai from being a bit.. willful since he's the only one who can match her stubborness, after all. So what do you think?"

"But what about Shibuya-san?"

"I'll take care of him."

".. Can you? He seems so.."

"I know." She grinned at her. "But I'm his mentor. I can make him do anything I want."

_... Eh?_

_"_He would not have said those things if I'm not. He listens whenever I pry into his own problem. That kid can't deal with everything without upsetting someone."

Nao agreed. It was very surprising to hear him admit his own fears.

"But will it be okay for Mrs. Shibuya to have me as a guard? You said she's willful. She may resent the thought that someone's watching her all the time."

Madoka laughed. "Mai's not mad about that. Not at all. She might even be grateful."

"Then, why did she.."

"She's angry at her husband for not telling her anything, that's all."

.. Oh..

Nao smiled wistfully at herself. If she's in Mai's shoes, she would have done the same thing.

"Then, I accept.."

Later in the evening she helped Mai to unpack her belongings. The woman finally reconciled with her husband. Mr. Shibuya seemed on edge for some reason, no doubt he said embarrasingly sweet things to his wife. Yasuhara didn't even apologize for telling Mai everything. In fact, he even teased her because of it.

"He's really head over heels for you."

"Stop it. What if Naru heard you? He's tormented enough as it is."

"I bet you'd torment him some more later."

"Well, I'm just giving him time to recover."

"Since when did you become a wicked hussy?"

"Marry someone if you want to know the answer."

Yasuhara looked at Nao and leered quite openly.

She scowled at him and walked out of the room.

Marry him?

Over her dead body!

...

_FIN_

...

Author's Note:

EVP recorder or 'Electronic Voice Phenomena' is used to analyze background or random noises in the environment. Psychics use it to know whether a random noise has any hidden or significant meaning/pattern.

As you've read, Mai's psychic powers improved. Yasuhara was not joking or exaggerating his statement just to irritate Nao. I believe Mai's psychic abilities were similar to Gene's. And because of that, those two managed to interact with each other in a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter is related to **Chapter Two** of Dream Of A Happy Ending. I suggest you read chapter two first if you still haven't read it.

...

.

.

**Sweet Sundays**

.

.

**England**

**6:30 AM**

It was a peaceful sunday morning for Shibuya Kazuya as he stepped inside his private office. His desk was surprisingly empty of books while the rest of the room was sparkingly clean. Although, he remebered leaving it in a less organized state before he flew to Holland when he received an invitation to be a guest speaker in Utrecht University, he was quite surprised to see it unoccupied by a certain woman.

Naru didn't usually let anyone clean it, much less organize his paperwork or sort through his books, but Mai did every now and then. After all, there's no stopping her once she made a choice.

The dark haired scientist placed his hand near the edge of the table as he leaned down to survey the written note in the middle of it when the door opened

"Sir?" Lydia, Mai's favourite maid, poked her head inside.

"What is it?" Naru said, taking his eyes off the paper for a moment.

Lydia entered the room and briefly bowed her head. "Miss Mai went to the orphanage half and hour ago. She told me to inform you of this as soon as you arrived." Then, with a curtly smile, she said. "Is there something you need, sir? I'll gladly fetch it for you."

Naru stared at the woman with unblinking eyes. Ever since Mai's last escapade, Lydia became quite the amiable and dutiful maid. In fact, she seemed to have transformed completely. Unlike before, she avoided his path, always jumping in fright as if Naru's an apparition of sort. Not only that, the woman had the habit of talking to the floor whenever he asked about something. But now it looked like she had cured those afflictions already.

No doubt, Mai has something to do with it.

Naru sat in the armchair. "I don't need anything. You may go."

"Yes, sir." Lydia said, smiling once again before she left.

After the door closed, Naru gripped the back of his neck and rolled his head as bone cracked under tension and stress. His busy schedule at Cambridge University and his job as president of SPR made him more restless and as moody than ever. That's why on sunday, his routine which was usually composed of endless tea and undisturbed sleep, became sacred and no one ever dared to interrupt him. Except his wife who insisted on fussing over him, of course, because she's obnoxiously concerned about his health.

Yes. His wife who was no where in sight right now. She's probably in the nursery of St. James being adored by those rapacious little tiddlers. After she left Japan to study in England, Mai had frequently helped in charity events for homeless children. Because of her own similar circumstances as a child, she was profoundly enthusiastic to lend her time to the children. Naru, who didn't mind at all was secretly proud of it. And with great emphasis on the word _secretly_, Mai had no idea that he donated a large sum of money on those charity works as well.

Naru leaned back and surveyed the empty room thoughtfully. _Silence_. Standing up, he strode toward the bookshelves and took out a book with a thick brown cover. He shuffled through the table of contents and flipped to the page of his choice. Before he reached the page, however, a small yellow paper fell. He discarded the book— no longer interested in reading it— and reached for the paper instead.

_'Pseudo_-_Scotus' _it said.

Staring off into space, Naru ran his thumb on the letters as memories assailed him. The image of Mai siting beside him as he tried to teach her how to pronounce 's' properly flashed in his mind. Her lisp was probably the worst he had ever heard. And like a child, she ended up making fun of it, instead.

Naru glanced at the fireplace where they had been on that night and shifted his eyes swiftly away. Then, he returned the paper in the book and closed it with more force than he intended. On lunchtime, he was still brooding. The maids apparently noticed and soon started to speculate about it.

"Maybe he's hungry." Anabelle, a young woman with red hair and blue eyes, and with a scottish brogue whispered to the other maid who was also peeping through the door, her face just a few inches beneath Anabelle's chin as she tried to see through the small gap.

Isabel regarded the scientist with watchful eyes until her friend pinched her at her side. She jumped impulsively and ended up bumping her friend on the chin. Anabelle who was also caught off guard growled an 'ouch'. She rubbed her offended skin and then glared at her. "What are you doing? He'll find us out!"

"But you poked me first!" Isabel hissed back at her.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. If Miss Mai sees you ogling her husband like that—

"I'm not ogling him and he'll likely find us out with you shouting like a banshee!"

Anabelle gasped in outrage. "Me?! A Ban—

Suddenly, the door was pushed away from their grasps and they stumbled against each other. Naru loomed over them like a medieval warlord, his dark eyes narrowing fiercely.

Anabelle felt as if a glacier appeared around her whole body while Isabel looked so pale against the wooden background of the wall. Thankfully, there was a brief sound of someone closing a door. And then, the sound of footsteps became louder and louder before Lydia appeared right across the hallway. The two maids looked as if they would bow before her feet and worship her on the spot.

"Sir," Lydia said.

Naru shifted his glare on the maid who, quite miraculously, remained unaffected. In fact, she even smiled at him... again. "Lunch is served. Do you want me to bring the meal in your office or would you—

The girl didn't even manage to finish her sentence when Naru closed the door with a slam. He looked back at her with the same mad expression before gritting the words out, "I'll take the dinning room." Then, he walked away with dark clouds and crashing thunder following in his wake.

Lydia dropped her curious gaze on the two hapless girls kneeling on the floor. They were still pretty much stoned in fear, especially Isabel who probably needed a dunking in a hot bath.

"Do you mind telling me what happened? Or should I ask the master, instead?" She said, and in an instant the two moved and threw their arms around her midriff all the while shouting 'No' and shaking their heads indignantly.

"He is probably thinking the cruelest way to fire us right now." Isabel sobbed while the other woman agreed with her. "It's your fault!" She whined.

"My fault?!" Anabelle roared. "Yer the one who's staring at him in an inappropriate way! Shame on you!"

"No! Don't blame me because it's not my fault that he's handsome and you're just JEALOUS!" She shoved the woman away.

"Ummm.." Lydia raised her hand. They glanced at her before they resumed their glaring and shouting match again as if Lydia wasn't standing there at all.

"I'm not jealous, you blowsy woman!"

"B-blowsy? How dare yo—" Isabel's eyes widened in shock as she stared over Anabelle's shoulder. The other girl turned around and she too had the same expression.

"Am I missing something?" Mai said as she slowly closed the door. The two maids became suspiciously silent all of the sudden. Then, Anabelle, who was feeling decidedly vicious started to open her mouth when Isabel visibly stomped on her foot.

"Ugh, are you two.. okay?" Mai said, looking at Isabel's foot; her expression so comically sympathetic that Lydia had to stiffle her laugh.

"We're ABSOLUTELY okay, Miss Mai." Isabel said with a forceful smile. And as if to emphasize her point, she threw her arm over Anabelle's shoulders and then wiggled her foot over the woman's injured one in a threatening pose. "Right, Ana dear? We're fine, just chatting over.. the weather. It's unbearably hot this day."

Mai looked at them in puzzlement. "But it's raining outside." She said lamely.

Silence.

"Alright," Lydia cut in and pulled the frozen maids apart. "You two, go and prepare some tea." Then she turned towards Mai, her eyes glinting with suppressed laughter. "I'm sure Miss Mai would appreciate a warm drink in this _dreary _day."

The two maids instantly clambered out of the hallway, their legs almost a blur in their haste to reach the kitchen.

"How's your day?" Lydia smiled at Mai.

Mai took off her wet coat and hang it over her arm. "It's actually nice to spend some time with the children. But they've worn we out!" Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it quickly before looking back at her. "So, how's he?"

Lydia beamed at her. "He missed you so much!"

Mai blinked at her in surprise.

...

**1:00 PM**

After quickly changing her clothes, Mai went down the stairs, taking two at a time. _Missed me, huh?_

Mai giggled in disbelief. Why in heaven's name did Lydia say that? Now she was overwhelmed with curiosity and before she knew it she was already running toward the dining room. Pushing the doors wide, Mai searched the room and instantly saw Naru at the head of the table with a ledger clasped in one hand and a spoon in the other. She started to walk towards him and when he didn't take his eyes away from the paper, Mai's frown deepened and deepened until she was downright scowling at him, instead.

Mai pulled the chair near him and made sure that it scraped the floor loudly.

_Missed her, huh? _

She snorted and with a loud huff, sat down. Right at that moment, the doors opened and the two maids entered. They wobbled on their feet as they came closer, looking as if they'll faint right on the spot. Out of deep concern, Mai stood and held her hands out. "Here, let me help you." She whispered softly and was about to reach for the tray when Naru slammed the ledger down.

Isabel nearly dropped the tray, her eyes watering as she served the tea so quickly it was miracle that nothing was spilled. Anabelle was in a similar state, though she was glaring daggers at her friend, instead.

After carefully placing the plates on the table, the woman bowed stiffly before walking away. Isabel practically sprinted away and followed her out of the room.

"Ugh.. did something happen to those two?" She said in astonishment, her anger towards Naru completely forgotten.

Naru sighed and flipped through the pages of his ledger, ignoring her.

...

**5:00 PM**

"Have you seen the master?" Lydia placed her hand against the Isabel's shoulder. The maid turned around with swollen eyes and soundless hiccups.

"Umm. I'm sorry.." Lydia drew her hand back. "Are you alright?"

Isabel nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I am. I think he's in the office."

Lydia hesitated, wanting to ask what happened. "Did he say anything hurtful to you?" Frowning, Lydia didn't think that the master would go as far as making a woman cry. Maybe her opinion of him was wrong, after all.

"No. He didn't." The girl smiled at her and then bowed before walking away.

Utterly taken aback by the sincerity in her smile, Lydia remained standing for a few moments before she remembered what she needed to do.

She reached the office and knocked firmly before going inside. Naru was siting at his desk with a mountain pile of books near him. From the looks of it, his wife has something to complain about once again.

Smiling wistfully, Lydia walked further inside. "Sir, Mr. Spencer has an urgent business to attend to but he bade me to tell you that he'll fix the door as soon as possible."

Naru nodded.

She moved a step back, and in a moment's pause, regarded him questioningly, "May I ask a question, sir?"

"What is it?"

"About Isabel, sir, is she going to leave?"

Naru regarded her through his lashes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know, sir. But if it's none of my business then I won't press for it."

Naru thought for a moment before he leaned back and crossed his fingers. "My wife's the one who hired them so she's the one who should."

Lydia smiled at his dismissive answer.

Naru raised his brow at her reaction and watched her in assessment. Then, he reached for the small envelope on the desk and pushed it towards her. "Here."

"What's this?" The maid stared at the envelope speculatively.

"Why don't you open it?"

Lydia took it in her hands and pulled the white paper from the envelope and read it, her eyes widened. "But sir, this is— I cannot take this. It's—

"Then I'll just give it to someone less deserving." He said with a flick of his hand.

"But, how can I repay you?" She said in astonishment.

"There's no need. Repaying me will only break its purpose. And the benefit's not all yours." He looked out of the window. "It'll give me peace knowing that there's someone I can trust in this household."

Lydia smiled softly and bowed her head. "Thank you, sir."

_FIN_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE !**

Okay, I'm back! I wanted to emphasize on Naru's (secret) kindness. The envelope that he handed out to Lydia was a check payment addressed to the hospital where her grandmother was admitted to. He learned from Mai that she was planning on marrying someone (a rich man) who proposed to her before. All of her earnings was gone already and she was getting desperate. Mai, who was fond of her, mentioned it to Naru but she said that she'll use her own salary from SPR. Little did she know, Naru paid for it with his own money and kept her allowance in the bank. (Awwww)

As for the two maids, he didn't fire them. Well, he was about to but he overheard Isabel apologizing to Mai about her behavior. Mai's kindness during the meal must have made her guilty as hell. That's the reason why she's crying at the last part of the story, not because Naru fired her but because Mai forgave her.

Oh, and about the door (hehe), Naru unintentionally broke the knob using his PK because he was spitting mad and couldn't control it. Rather, cute, no? Poor knob.

_Tiddler _is the British term for child.

_Pseudo-Scotus _is a term in Principle of Explosion. google it. It's a heavy-meaning word but if you want to know its meaning then just google it (wink). I don't understand it clearly myself, but it states that a statement can be proven by contradiction. Its philosophical so if you hate philosophy then don't read it. My cousin's a master in Philosophy and sometimes he could drive me nuts because of his thesis. Anyway that's all a side info for those who's probably wondering about the meaning of Pseudo-Scotus.

As for the story, I hope you like it! Now, review, my dears! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Blame It On The Wine**

Part One

The bright morning sunlight penetrated the heavy and expensive looking curtains of the Palazzo hotel in Fukuoka as Mai yawned fitfully before she struggled to sit but ended up squirming instead. Then, she slowly opened her eyes into slits and dumbly noted how beautifully elegant the ceiling is. However, she could only scowl at it due to the fact that her head was extremely aching and felt as if there were invisible fiends punching it right now.

She looked around saw with mild amusement that the room was lavishly splendid. There was a fine and very luxurious sofa flanked by two armchairs while a very attractive flower arrangement was placed on top of the small coffee table. Beneath it all was a red carpet that Sachi would dearly love to scratch his claws on. Shifting her eyes on the left corner, a dinning table romantically for two had a very exquisite candelabra on top and a basket of fruits that made her stomach growl.

Looking down at herself, Mai placed her hand against her tummy. Her eyes turned to wide saucers upon seeing her state of undress or the lack thereof. She was clad in a sheer nightgown with cute laces at the front. It was a very beautiful nightgown but Mai became mortified upon noticing that anyone could probably see her.. unmentionables since the fabric was nearly transparent.

She gritted her teeth, whoever put that dress on her had no idea what she was up against. And Mai desperately hoped that that person was a _she_ or else Mai's in for a long bloodbath.

Throwing that all aside for the moment, the real question and most important one of all, popped into her mind.

"WHY AM I HERE?!"

And on top of that she was wearing a negligee. Mai hid her face in her hands in panic. She went to Fukuoka because her high school classmate, Renzuke, decided to throw a farewell party. He received a job offer in America and because it was such a good opportunity, he accepted it. By the time the party's about to end, however, the weather turned worst and said that there was a typhoon, so she had no choice but to stay for the night.

Due to his work, Naru was too busy to accompany her so her friends took the chance and bullied her into taking a cup of sake (Japanese wine). A single sip became double and triple until she had several cups while her classmates ended up taking the bottle from her before she became truly and wildly inebriated. And she did end up just that..

She couldn't remember what she did during that time but she was sure that she wouldn't be able to live it down. Thank goodness, she couldn't remember, or else she wouldn't be able to face her friends and her husband too because he regarded the drink as vile.

Mai gasped out loud. She forgot to tell him that she would stay at the hotel. By the time the party's half way through, the battery of her phone was at its limit already. And when the party ended.. Well, suffice to say, she was in no condition to call her narcissistic and self righteous husband to tell him that she wouldn't be able to go home.

Bending her head in shame, Mai could only imagine what he would look like if she did just that. He would probably say 'idiot' in every sentence, and that was just too embarrassing. Mai closed her eyes in depression while her shoulders slumped in defeat. She should probably start fixing herself, get out of this horrifying dress and erase every evidence of her shameful behavior.

With that thought in mind, Mai swung her legs off the bed and stood. Ack. She felt queasy and ended up wobbling towards the bathroom instead. Then, the sound of water rushing reached her ears, louder and louder until she was standing in front of the door.

There's someone inside..

Her eyes went blank before she looked down at herself. Oh, no. She shouldn't stand there looking like a porn star while another person's inside this room. Mai touched the lace and inspected the dress with a scowl. This infernal dress, she's going to burn this after. Then, quite by accident, she caught a glimpse of something reddish on her skin just beneath the plunging neckline. Don't tell me.. oh, please, don't..

Pulling the dress away from her skin, she stared at it with an expression that was keen to horror. It's as if she heard a crack coming from her heart, then like a strong punch to the stomach, her whole body turned to jelly and she nearly fell on the floor in a sobbing heap. There's no doubt what the red mark is.

Mai bit her lip and groaned. It was a damned.. _**hickey**_.

Oh, god. She betrayed her husband without meaning to and without even knowing. She wanted to disappear, maybe the floor would take pity on her and swallow her whole and spit her straight to hell. What she did or rather what happened was beyond wrong. It was downright sinful.. it was adultery for god's sake!

Mai bit her lip harder, her heart was beating so frantically and she felt cold all over. Then, her alarm increased upon noticing that the water wasn't flowing anymore. She looked left and right. What to do? What to do?

Maybe she should get out of the room. In that dress...?

Mai shook her head. That would be impossible. She didn't have time to look for her clothes. Maybe she should hide. But what if he decided to look for her? No. She shook her head again. Argh! Well, she could still do something right now. She could defend her virtue even if it was too late. All of her friends and acquaintances knew that she was married and yet someone- some bastard still took advantage of her. It was a given that she might have encouraged the man.. but what if he's drunk too?

Mai raised her hand to her mouth and bit her nail. _Shit._

The door slowly opened, and in her frenzied state, Mai leapt and pushed the man down. _Double shit._ She should have brought that expensive looking vase in case there was a struggle and she had to fight.

The man stumbled. And then the two of them crashed on the bathroom floor with her straggling him. Out of impulse, Mai tightly closed her eyes, she didn't want to see his face. Oh, god. She didn't want to know the man who took advantage of her. What if he's her friend or even her acquaintance, Mai wouldn't be able to bear it.

The man grasped her arms and the warm contact made her hiss. "Don't you dare.."

Then, the hands holding her loosened. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mai felt thankful that the man wasn't an aggressive one. Then, she stiffened once again because his hands returned but this time, he touched her face.. gently and caressingly. Her body shuddered not from revulsion but from desire. _Triple shit. _She reacted to his touch. How much more shame could she possibly endure?

"Don't.. please. Stop." She sobbed.

"Mai."

Oh, my god. She was hearing her husband's voice. She was going crazy, the stress and shock must have taken its toll on her.

"Mai, talk to me." He said. It was Naru's voice, alright. That commanding voice.. Tears started to fall unheeded down her cheeks while she tried to fought against the urge to bawl her eyes out like a child. Actually, she wanted to do more than that, she wanted to wail and punch and kick something. She wanted to murder the man lying beneath her.

"Why are you crying?" His hands cupped her face. Those hands, warm and always gentle. Wait, is it possible to hallucinate one's touch?

She snapped her eyes open, her jaws slackening. Dark hair, dark eyes..

"You- you.." She pointed a trembling finger at his face. _A million times shit._

"Idiot. What are you so surprised about?" Naru narrowed his eyes in irritation. It's really him. Mai stared at him in dumbfounded silence. He's really here. Then that means.. that means.

She scrambled away from him and stood up like a lightning flash before she ran out of the bathroom. He.. he.. Naru saw her in her drunken splendor! Since she didn't recall seeing him at the party then that could only mean one thing:

She was already stinking drunk when he arrived.

_Billion times shit!_

..

* * *

..

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

WARNING :

This story contains smut. I didn't intend to write smut (M rated) scenes since (probably) most of the readers are teenagers under 18. So if any of you is easily offended by those kinds of scenes then please say so, then I will not post the second part or maybe edit it a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Blame It On The Wine

PART TWO

Mai pulled the door closed with a slam before she darted her eyes from left to right. What is she doing, running away from her own husband like that? It seemed ridiculous, yes, but Mai couldn't possibly face him now more than ever. And because she couldn't think of anything else, Mai jumped on the bed and crawled under the bed covers just as the door opened. She drew the covers around her shoulders and leaned against the headboard. Go away.. please, go away.

Naru came out of the door and looked at her flushed face for a moment before he closed the door firmly behind him.

"What are you doing?" He stated in a stern voice as if he was dealing with a five year old. Mai fidgeted under his scrutiny. No, she didn't feel like a child who was caught red handed, rather, she felt like a cornered cat and he the big bad wolf.

"Naru.." Mai closed her eyes, hating the fact that her voice came out like a squeak of some sort. Then, she peered at him through her lashes and noticed for the first time the beads of water dripping from the tips of his hair. He was wearing a dark robe. It fit him perfectly, like a prince of darkness, he crossed his arms and stared at her with that impassive expression on his face. Ah, she knew that look so well.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused last night?" He said. And Mai winched at his tone. She did get into a big trouble, even if she couldn't remember, his tone said enough.

Naru took a step towards her. "You didn't call."

"I couldn't." She said with a pout.

He ignored her and took another step. "You got drunk."

_Ugh. _Mai blushed deep red and bit her lower lip in frustration. It's all that damned wine's fault! Naru's right. It is _vile— _evil, despicable, a malign on innocents.But the thought was not comforting at all, it made her even more depressed. If it's possible to die of mortification, then she should be dead now, right? RIGHT?

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Naru said with an irritated sigh, his voice was edgy as if he didn't sleep. That's right, she interrupted him in the middle of work as well.

Mai pouted. "I'm an idiot."

"And?" He stated. Mai scowled, he's not an affectionate husband at all. They usually made up after a long series of arguments and frankly speaking, they'd stop fighting once she really snapped and they would leave it just that without anyone apologizing— not her, not him.

And aside from that, it was also difficult to reason with him when he already made up his mind. He wouldn't consider her thoughts on any matter because he always believed that his decision's the best. Also, he criticized her compassion for other people, saying that it's unnecessary and that people need to realize their mistakes the hard way in order for them to learn.

Mai sighed.

"Well?"

She looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

Those words were always hard for them to say because they're both stubborn people with great pride, and between the two of them, Naru's the worst. He wouldn't apologize unless he couldn't help it. And also he didn't value anyone's apology because he always say that those who disobeyed are stupi—

"Okay."

Mai raised her head quickly. Did he say 'okay'? Just that? _Okay_? No, 'idiot' or 'stupid'

She stared at him.. Maybe he got drunk too? Mai thought with astonishment. But, then again.. he would always do something contradictory. A long time ago, she told him that he was a heartless know-all, that a man like him wouldn't know how important compassion is. Then, right after they argued, he did what she told him and did just what he was opposed to. And sometimes he'd go beyond her expectations. Naru had an unpredictable personality. He would deny having any filial emotions and yet his actions would just state the opposite.

Mai blinked, her eyes hopeful. "So, am I forgiven?

He stared blankly at her. "No."

Her face fell and she gaped at him with a dumbstruck expression on her face. "B-but.."

Naru's eyes darkened. "Do you think I'll let you off so easily?" He stated with a voice laced with venom that she gulped nervously, and started to back away. But, there's no way to run, her back was already flattened against the headboard. Ah, she's in trouble. Mai looked from left to right.

"There's no way out. Unless you want the other guests to see you." Naru stated.

"What are you going to do?" Mai gripped the bed sheets tightly against her chest.

He snorted. "Do you even want to know?"

_No, she'd rather not._

"Ugh.. are you okay?" Mai said nervously. He's not possessed, right? Oh, god. He came from work, and that means he was investigating a case. Oh dear.. he's acting very strange. It's not like him at all. Mai began to panic. What if he's possessed? She wouldn't be able to use the Buddhist chant and she didn't have powers like—

"I didn't sleep at all last night, and you're asking me that stupid question." Ugh. He's always so sullen in the morning. The bed dipped. Mai shrieked and scrambled away from the headboard only to be thrown back against the pillows. Naru was holding her down and looking at her with such intensity that made her pale. Oh.. no. He's.. he's... He's gone berserk! Possessed, he's possessed. There's no doubt about it.

Mai pushed with her hands and kicked her legs to get away from him. Amidst their struggle, however, Naru's robe parted and dropped away from his shoulders.

Mai became as still as a rock. "Wha- wha.."

Too shocked to even form a coherent word, Mai gaped at the kiss marks on his neck and chest. She saw his bare body many times but.. but those.. those are not—

Hickeys.

... Hickeys..

...Hickeys...

... HICKEYS...

Or are they?

Mai fainted.

...

"Good morning."

Rensuke looked up at his sister, Aine, before he huffed away with a scowl. Aine smiled at him and pulled a chair to sit on. "How's your head?"

"Don't even ask." He muttered. It's true that his head was aching because he got totally drunk at the party last night, but his hangover was no where near the throbbing pain coming from the big lump on his head given to him by Mai's husband.

They were only having fun— well, he did like Mai when they were in high school but he had no intention to molest the girl... maybe a simple kiss or two. However, her husband, that arrogant prick, clearly didn't see that. He only placed an arm around Mai's shoulders like good old buddies at the same time her husband appeared in front of them. Then, he was sailing through the air and crashed against the floor head first, he rammed against a table after and embarrassed the hell out of him when the beers from the other table fell on him. Not only that, he had to pay for the damage when it's all that guy's fault.

"Come on, Ren. You're still not upset about what happened, are you?" Aine said in exasperation.

"I am upset!" He exclaimed and then grumbled under his breath. "That man's a demon."

Aine laughed at him. "Oh, I think he's handsome.. and very manly." Rensuke glared at her. "It's your fault. You shouldn't have hit on her. She's married already! And even if her husband's not around, you shouldn't have done something like that, geez."

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing."

Aine raised a brow at his excuse. "That girl was drunk too and from what I saw last night, she didn't even notice you."

Aine worked as a waitress at the bar and because she's a close friend of the owner, Rensuke was able to get a discount. She saw what happened last night, and dragged him toward the kitchen to make him work as payment for what happened. She clearly sparred the man who started it and even accompanied him and his wife to a room while he was washing all the dishes downstairs. That traitorous woman..

Going back to her statement, Rensuke frowned. "She was too busy talking about her husband that's why." Mai was obviously in love with her narcissistic husband, but she was downhearted because he was busy all the time. Her cute face and the vulnerability in her eyes got to his head and loins faster than the wine and before he knew it, he was already besotted. Then, her husband came and spoiled everything.

"She's so in love with him." Aine said while looking at him with a dreamy smile on her face. "Didn't you know? She was clinging to him like a vein and saying how much she love him and miss him while he.."

Rensuke placed his hands against his ears. "Arg! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

She smiled cheekily at him before continuing, "HE WAS HOLDING HER SO CLOSELY AND BRUSHING HER HAIR SO GENTLY."

"No!" He pushed away from the table, the chair screeching against the floor. 'I'm leaving! And I will not buy you any souvenirs when I get back!"

Aine's jaw dropped. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I will." He snickered. "It's payback time. You made me wash all those dishes. Now, I'm going to have my revenge."

Outraged, Aine slammed her hands on the table. "You ungrateful brat! I did all those odd jobs so that you can graduate!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"You're an idiot! I wouldn't blame that girl for not falling for you! You're horrible and you smell of alcohol— You stink!" She pinched her nose and pointed at the door. "Go and take a bath before you defile my precious kitchen with your stench."

Rensuke grinned evilly before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Ack!" She pushed him away. "Don't come near me!"

"Oh?" He said with a wide grin. Then, he took off his shirt and threw it over her head. She shrieked and stood from her seat, her hands pushing the garment off of her.

"I think I'll have my revenge." He lunged at her while ran away with him chasing her around and around the table.

Back in the hotel, Mai's head was swirling and she was blushing profusely. He was.. he was.. "Ahh, no—"

"Shut up."

She was falling.. falling, her skin was tingling wherever he touched. Warm.. his breath brushed against her neck followed by something soft. He was moving.. those lips was moving up the curve and against her ear before it parted and drew the lobe with a nip that he instantly soothed with his tongue. Then, he breathed against the shell of the her ear, making her shiver and whimper and strained for more.

"No.. Not there." She gasped. Then, his hands.. those hands.. molding against her small breasts.. seeking those tips that grew erect by the touch of his fingers. Mai sobbed and threw her head back. She could no longer think past the sensations. Too enraptured by it, she could only hold him, her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging against his back. It was too much. The taste of faint wine in his kiss and the feel of his hands as he gathered her closer to him. It's the first time they made love that way. Passionate and unrestrained, she didn't know if she had given him the same pleasure that he was giving her, only... she could only follow his lead while he took her to the waves and higher.

Crying out, Mai tightened her hold on him and pulled at his hair as if she was drowning.. drowning. She couldn't catch her breath, she needed air. He pulled away from her but returned after she had taken enough air in her lungs.

"Wrap them... . there.." He whispered against her lips breathlessly, his voice rough and so unlike his gentle hold as he guided her legs until she was open and ready for his possession.

He pulled her closer until there's nothing between them. Only desire. Mai bit her swollen lips and held on for dear life until the blaze of their passion erode to a dwindling fire and she was falling once again.. but this time in a dreamless sleep.

"Naru.."

...

Brrrrrrrr

... Brrrrrrr

Mai frowned and pulled the pillow over her head. What's that sound?

... Brrrrrrrr

Pushing her hair away from her face, Mai squinted her eyes and looked at the one who so rudely interrupted her sleep. She rose on one elbow and stared at the rectangular contraption on the night table.

Naru's phone. And it was vibrating.

Reality came crashing down! on her. Her eyes widened before she looked at the other side of the bed and saw him. It's real. He's real. What happened.. it's all real.

Mai watched him. He was facing her, his brows curving to a frown and his eyes opening. She panicked and backed away until she ended up sprawling on the floor and bringing the bed sheets with her.

Her cheeks reddened as she stared at the ceiling. Then, a hand appeared in her line of vision and drew back with the phone. A deep voice answered a sleepy 'Hello'.

"What?" Naru said irritably. He's in a foul mood, Mai thought. Of course, thanks to her, he didn't have enough sleep.

"No, I'm just a few blocks away." He said.

_Huh? Few blocks away?_

Mai frowned in confusion.

"Ok, bring it here. I'll send you the address."

_Who's bringing what here?_

"Tell that stupid monk to shut up or else I'll reduce his salary."

_Stupid monk..?_

"Okay." The sound of a phone flipping reached her ears. "Mai, are you going to stay there all day?"

Mai scrambled to her knees and clutched the bed sheets against her chest.

"Take a shower and get dressed." He said while pulling his pants on. Mai averted her eyes. "I'm going to call for room service." He said before he walked away.

Mai noticed grimly that he was back to his old self. He looked as if nothing happened.. as if he was not affected at all. That's it! She's not going to talk to him. She would act as if they hadn't had the best sex ever.

With that thought in mind, she stood. "Where's my clothes?" She said cooly.

"In the trash." Naru said with a dark scowl.

"What?!" Outraged, she fisted her hand and glared at him.

"If you want to dress yourself with puke then go ahead, don't let me stop you." He stated.

Mai breathed deeply and strove for patience. Dear heavenly father, why did you let me marry this man? You should have struck him with lightnight the very minute he stepped on the aisle.

"How am I going to get dressed when you threw away the only clothes I have?" She reasoned out. The strip of fabric you call 'nightgown' wasn't on her choice list even if it's the only thing left. She would burn it as soon as she got hold of that exquisite candelabra on the table a few yards away from her.

"There's a few clothes in the closet. Hurry up before Lin arrive."

"Lin?"

Naru stood and ran his hand through his tangled hair. "Yes." Then, he sent an impatient glance at her. "Didn't you hear me?"

_That jerk. _

Mai whipped his head away like a sullen child."Fine, fine. I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying. Geez."

After taking the shower, Mai came out of the bathroom wearing a light pink robe and looking beet red. She acquired a few more kiss marks, two in her neck, one in her hips and one in her shoulder. Great, just great. Didn't she say that she will act as if nothing happened?

Grimly, she stomped toward the closet and pulled the doors open. Naru's right. It did have a few clothes, but.. but.. they were all indecent. Not only that, she saw a few (questionable) objects in the drawer bellow. What kind of room is this?

She kept her face straight and composed the instant Naru returned with a tray in one hand. He was dressed in his usual black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves and a slightly loose black slacks. Mai watched him from the corner of her eyes as he leaned down to place the tray on the small table. She caught the kiss mark on his neck just below the fabric before he straightened back once again.

Then, he glanced at her and Mai had to look away to keep him from seeing the blush on her face. "We'll take breakfast after you're finished."

She nodded and took out a dress. It was not like the nightgown that she had worn. It's definitely not translucent that you would see through the fabric. That telltale observation made her stiffen. Frowning at it, she sent a questioning glance at her husband who was straightening the bed. In one arm, he held the nightgown and the dark robe.

Mai looked back at the dress in her hand. He arrived at the party and clearly saw her make a mess of herself. He threw away the clothes that she'd worn at the party because like what he mentioned earlier.. she regurgitated the food contents of her stomach the night before. So, that's why she felt so hungry when she woke up. But.. then after that, they stayed at the hotel.

She was putting bits and pieces together because she couldn't remember anything. So, the question left was the night gown and why she was wearing it instead of something more decent like the one she was holding.

Mai looked at the dress and then dropped it all of the sudden.

Naru looked at her from across the room. "What is it?"

She looked at him in horror and then blushed. "Err.. nothing." Then, without anything better to say, she said. "There's nothing appropriate to wear."

Naru made a reply that suspiciously sounded like a 'hmp'. Then, he opened the door to the bathroon and said. "I told you so."

"What?" She stared at him, confused. "But you didn't tell me anything."

Naru glanced over his shoulder. "I told you last night, but you didn't listen to me and insisted on wearing it."

Her eyes widened. "You— you mean.. you didn't."

"What do you think?" He smirked darkly at her one last time before he closed the door. The sound seemed like a noose around her neck.

Grabbing the door for support, Mai bent her head, her mind swirling.

He didn't dress her in that vile strip of fabric. She's the one who wore it and probably did all those horrifying things that whores do. And the reason why he wasn't able to sleep last night was.. .

Mai grabbed the hanger attached to the dress and threw it (along with the dress) against the bathroom door. "You bastard!"

EXTRA SCENE

Takigawa, Ayako, John and the rest of the SPR members entered the small cafe near the lobby of the hotel. They were all grinning except Lin of course who was expressionless as always.

As they walked closer, Naru raised his head and looked at them with eyes so chilling that their grin changed to a pout.

"What happened to him?" Ayako muttered with a huff while Takigawa shrugged. "Maybe the honeymoon didn't go well."

"I'm sorry. They insisted." Lin cut in.

Naru looked away with an irritated sigh. Then, they all sat around the small table and looked quite ridiculous as they gazed at Naru with such curiosity. Lin remained impassive and waited until Naru finished taking a sip from his tea.

"Where's the document that I asked you to bring?" Naru said, placing the cup down.

"Here." Lin said and placed a manila envelope on the table. Naru took the folder and flipped through the contents.

"Where's Mai by the way?" Takigawa said before he looked around.

"Where's the other one?" Naru said to Lin, who turned and regarded the Monk questioningly. "Takigawa-san, where's the other item?

He squirmed. ".. I forgot." Then, his face perked up. "But hey, she wouldn't need them anyway, right?"

Naru pushed away from the table and stood. Then, he stared at the monk while the rest of the group quieted down.

"Takigawa-san." Naru began. "I'm firing you for the day. Go and buy something for Mai to wear or else I won't hire you back."

An hour later, a knock came on the door. "Wait!" Mai said before she drew the robe around her shoulders. She padded across the room barefooted until she finally reached the door and opened it.

A female wearing a uniform smiled at her. "Here's a package for you, Shibuya-san." She handed a box to her and Mai took it with a smile.

Closing the door behind her, Mai took off the lid of the box. She peered inside and saw a bottle of wine beside a plastic wrapper. Mai stared at it for a few moments and finally remembered where she had seen the bottle. It's that Habu Sake (Snake Wine) that she had seen in the bedroom earlier.

Then, she shifted her eyes on the piece of folded paper and read it:

_'Enjoy - Bou-san'_

Mai frowned then took the paper and unfolded the plastic wrapper on the clothes and shook it. The fabric unfurled and cascaded down. Mai gaped at it.

"Bou-san!"

It was another nightgown after all.

_FIN_

_..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Now, how was that? (Hehe) The smut scene's rather short and not that explicit because I only wanted it to be simple, not too much, but just enough for them.

**To all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story:**

**I want to thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. You made me very very happy. Thank you all so much. I'm proud that I'm a writer because I was able to make people happy. :)**

...

INTERVIEW W/ THE CHARACTERS:

Reader: I want to know something..

Aine: Yes?

Reader: About the room? What objects did Mai see in the closet?

Aine: The naughty toys of course.

Reader: Ehhhh?! Then that room is...

Aine: A honeymoon suite (Grins)

Reader: But surely Naru wouldn't..

Aine: Of course he wouldn't but a few push here and there would do.

Reader: What do you mean?

Aine: Ehhhh. (Smiles wickedly) You see I lied to the check in and said that they're in their second honeymoon. Naru's clearly had his hands full because Mai's making such a fuss, so I booked the room for them and with his permission too, though he did not know what I said.

Reader: You're terribly wicked, Aine-san.

Aine: No, blame the author. She should stop making Naru do wicked things. He'll hurt his narcissistic reputation.

Me: *achoo!*

...

Me: Bou-san!

Bou-san: yeah?

Me: Are you alright?

Bou-san: No, I was fired, thanks to you.

Me: Hehehe. Sorry.

Bou-san: Anyway, what's with the wine?

Me: Well (Smiles). It's an aphrodisiac wine. Snake Wine is the best natural viagra in Asia. In Japan it is called Habu Sake. And since Naru couldn't read Japanese... you know what happened.

Bou-san: But I thought he doesn't drink alcoholic beverages.

Me: Well, Mai seduced him into it. That's why he went berserk.

Bou-san: H-how did she do that?!

Me: I don't know. Don't ask me.

Bou-san: But you're the author!

Me: I'm afraid my imaginative capability could only take a certain amount of *ehem* hot scenes. Once is quite enough for me.

Bou-san: That's too bad.

Me: Why? Want me to write a hot scene for you and Ayako? *smiles wickedly*

Bou-san: *glares*

...

Me: Hey, Naru-bou!

Naru: *glares*

Me: easyyyy, I'm just going to ask something.

Naru: what?

Me: Well, you did say you're just a few blocks away from the hotel. Why?

Naru: the client's haunted store is not that far.

Me: Ehhhhh. So you allowed Mai to attend the party because you can check on her. But you didn't tell her that and she was upset that your work's more important than her.

Naru: *silent*

Me: You plan on surprising her, aren't you?.. My, my *smiles*

Naru: Don't you have anything better to do than interrogate me?

Me: Well, I do have something better to do. You see? I want to write what happened at the party—

Naru: *DEATH GLARE*

Me: .. okay. never mind.


End file.
